1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent dispenser for a washing machine comprising a box shaped recess and a washing agent drawer which is slidably mounted in the recess, such drawer being provided with a plurality of separate compartments for containing wash and/or rinse products to be flushed by an incoming water flow into the tub of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In washing machines known in the art, a detergent drawer provides the transfer of various washing agents to the tub after being mixed with water. In such machines, particularly front-loading clothes washing machines, water is fed into detergent compartments located in the drawer via a water distribution device placed over it. In this case, the wash and/or rinse products that are loaded by the user in the drawer (by simply pulling out the drawer) are directed to an outlet of the recess in which the detergent drawer is placed, and transferred together to the tub with the water.
In the known solutions detergent residues accumulate between the recess and the drawer by the time. In order to avoid this problem, the residual detergent accumulated in the recess has to be removed by the user periodically. This manual operation is not easy mainly due to the long and slim geometrical structure of the recess.